Team 4 D's (episode)
Story On the quad field, Blair is test flying the Junk Warrior Armor, soaring with the big fist extended out. She flies through a series of hoops set up. Zane and Sherry are monitoring the statistics of the suit input as she does. Leo: Doing great, Blair! Blair: Now I see why you do build these suits! Flying is amazing! Syrus: She’s a natural up there. Leo: Of course! Valon: The enhanced armor seems to be holding up nicely. How’s the power outlet going? Zane: The Ener-D is running at 20% energy. That being said, that level of energy is equal to at least 83% energy usage in standard energy sources. Leo: So basically, Syrus’ engine rocks! Syrus: Oh, it isn’t that good. Valon: Any leakages? Sherry: None so far. The enhancements you suggested are keeping the energy funneling perfectly. Blair lands back down, the face mask opening to reveal her face. Blair: Flies like a dream! Thrusters were all stable, and the weight ration with the big fist wasn’t an issue. Leo: Nice! Next up is your armor, Sherry. Sherry: Understood. Sherry stands up, when the sound of a limousine pulling up nearby occurs, the group stopping. Coming out of the driver’s seat is Elswroth, a tall buff butler. Sherry: Elsworth? Sherry drops her pack, running over. The others follow, Blair pressing a button for the Junk Warrior armor to break down into a backpack. Sherry: What are you doing here? Elsworth: I have come to collect you. At your father’s and Prince Ojin’s request. Sherry: You’re kidding. Now?! Leo: Who’s that? Zane: Her butler. Sherry comes from a rich family. Valon: Doesn’t sound like she’s too happy to see him. Sherry walks back over to the group, looking depressed. Sherry: I am sorry, guys. But I have to go. Blair: What? Go where? Sherry: I am set to, marry a family friend. Leo: Marry?! Zane: An arranged marriage then. Still traditional among the upper class. It serves as good publicity for the families. Leo: That’s crazy! Team 4 D’s needs you! Sherry: I am sorry. But there is nothing that you can do. Goodbye. Please relay this message to the Chancellor. Sherry turns away, as she gets into the limousine. Elsworth gets in it as well, as he drives off. Syrus: It’s so sad that she’s just gone now. Leo: No! We don’t abandon any of our comrades! We need to rescue her from this marriage! Zane: Doing that will cause an incident that may cause undesired consequences. Valon: We do know one consequence. That we’d have our girl back. Blair: If we are to go, how would we find her? Or even go after her?! Zane: Hm. Syrus. I think it’s time to finish up the Expressroid. Syrus: You serious?! I thought that was our secret project! Leo: Huh? Secret project? Sounds perfect! What is it?! End Scene A silver bullet train car is speeding along the plains, rolling on wheels. Inside is a decked out surveillance van type set up, with cameras, computers, controls, and robot loading docks. There are six seats set up, as Zane and Syrus are at the controls to drive it. Blair, Valon and Leo are inspecting the setup, Leo geeking out. Leo: Surveillance tech, prep zones, storage! It’s like our own mobile base! Syrus: Well, I figured, if we were really going to be a hero team like you were thinking, that’d you would need tech support to be able to come easily, to coordinate with you and help make repairs if needed. Zane: So we had been working on several, using Syrus’ blueprints as a basis. This one, codenamed “Expressroid,” was designed as our main land based one. Valon: (Whistles) Gotta say, you two have outdone yourselves. Blair: So when you say tech support, does that mean you two? Zane: Well, it’s not like we have our own suits. Leo: Yours were next on the list! Syrus: I’m not much of a fighter anyway. Zane: We’ll be more useful to you in the background like this. The computers beep, as Zane gets onto it, a red tracking dot appearing. Zane: We have her location. Prince Ojin’s castle. The Expressroid parks hidden away in the bushes from the castle, which is an old style medieval castle. Leo: Cool! It’s an actual castle! Blair: So, do we have an actual plan? Valon: I’ve got one. I used to be in a tactical response team. Since it’s only three of us going out there, it’d be best to split up. Leo and Blair go together, and I’ll make my way through the roof to set up scanning systems. Zane: I’ve got something to assist in the search. Zane types into the computer, as a hatch steams, letting out Cyber Kiren, a small silver wolf robot, with a mace tail. It comes over to Leo, wagging its tail. Leo laughs and pets it. Blair: It’s adorable! Zane: It’ll give Syrus and I a set of eyes to keep posted on the situation, and to find Sherry. Valon: Com check, one! Leo: Two! Blair: Three! Syrus: Uh, Four! Zane: Five. Good to go. Valon sports his Armor suit, as he scales the castle walls to get to the roof. Leo wears a tool belt at his waist, while Blair has her Junk Warrior backpack, them sneaking in through a window. Cyber Kiren slips in an entryway, as the infiltration begins. High above them is a satellite, focused on the area. It watches and send the images of Team 4 D’s moving in, to Zigfried, a man with long pink hair and wearing a pink suit, who watches from a surveillance room. Zigfried: Intruders, eh? His Majesty will not be too pleased to hear about this. It will most likely be easier to just flush them out without notifying him. Zigfried types rapidly into the computer, as several video screens pull up. The cameras show the feed from all over the castle, where it shows Leo and Blair sneaking down a corridor, Valon making his way to the roof, and Cyber Kirin making its way through. Leo: (Whispering) I so want to live in a castle now! Blair: (Whispering) Not me. This is all too lavish for my tastes, growing up in the East. Simpler and functional would be better than all this decor. Leo and Blair pass a suit of armor, a light flashing from under the helm. It moves, and follows after them, clanking as it does. Leo and Blair stop, turning to see the armor standing directly behind them. Leo: It’s a robot! The armor raises a sword, swinging it at them. Blair pulls Leo out of the way, as they roll on the ground. They spot a camera. Blair: Cameras! Leo: Guys, they know we’re here! Zane: I see that. Valon got the scanner up and running. It turns out this entire place is wired with the latest security features. Including, Valon: A satellite! My sensors detected a satellite signal bouncing up, and it’s looking directly at us! Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as the armor malfunctions, breaking apart. The camera then goes out, Zigfried staring at the static. Zigfried: There’s no way that anyone outside jammed my signal! My tech is supreme! Leo: I’ve jammed the camera, but I don’t know if I can override the entire system! Cyber Kirin walks along a hall, when a large robot appears and stomps it. Zane’s video feed goes out. Syrus: We lost Cyber Kirin! Zane: We’re dark out here. Valon: From my location, I should be able to make it to the church! If there’s a wedding, then that’s where Sherry will eventually go! Leo: You have an idea?! Valon: Cause as much chaos as you can on the opposite side of the castle. Make them think that the church is the safest place! Zane: If they have ears on us, they’ll know the plan. Leo: They don’t. I’ve ensured that much. Zane: I’ll make sure of it. Syrus, we have to run a jammer! Try to cut off any radio frequency emitting from that castle! Syrus: Uh, right! Blair: I guess that means, Leo: We cause a big stir. End Scene Sherry is in a white wedding dress, begrudgingly walking with Elsworth and Linda, a woman with curly brunette hair and wearing a pink business suit. They approach Prince Ojin, one with purple hair and wearing a fancy white suit with a popped collar. Ojin: My lady. It is an honor for me to see you. Sherry: Oh, stuff it! You pushed this wedding up! Forced it upon me! Ojin: I can’t say that I confirm or deny that. But you have been the crown jewel of my life up to this point! Sherry scowls, as Ojin gets a ring from his phone. He answers it. Ojin: What?! Zigfried: Sir, an update. Armed assailants have infiltrated the compound. Ojin: What?! Zigfried: They are in the west wing, so you should be safe. However, I have lost one of them, so I will be sending the Machine King as a precaution. Ojin: Do whatever is necessary! I don’t want anything interrupting my wedding! Ojin hangs up, as he regains his composure. Sherry: (Looking smug) Problems? Ojin: Oh, nothing. Nothing that our security guards can’t handle. Now, into the church. Leo’s tool belt activates, yellow armor wrapping around his body, fitting to his size. He has jet wings sticking out of his back in the form of an X, as his left arm has a drill attached to it. Leo: Power Tool Dragon Armor, online! Leo uses the power drill to strike an Armor suit, destroying the robotics inside. Blair dawns her Junk Warrior suit, as she punches her way through them, most of the Armors scattering along the floor when she does. The two are surrounded, as Leo smiles. Leo: Now this is what it’s about! Blair: Super-heroing is about fighting hordes of robots? Leo: No. Well, that too. But showing that we’re not afraid to oppose them! Blair: Hopefully Valon’s alright! Valon: Copy. Valon is on a roof, looking into the church through the stain glass window. He remains motionless, his armor refracting light. Valon: I’ve utilized a new feature of my suit, camouflage. With the refraction of the light, I should be invisible to the satellite. Assuming it doesn’t have infrared. Its success is further supported by the fact I’ve had no unwelcome guests. Valon’s visor zooms in through the stain glass window, spotting Sherry and Ojin approaching a priest. The room is free of guards. Valon: All clear on this end. Zane, deploy the bird. Zane: That’s phoenix. Cyber Phoenix delivering the package. You’ll have a total of 10 seconds to move. The Expressroid opens a chamber, letting Cyber Phoenix, a bird robot with four wings and talon legs coming out, it being about the size of a person. It is carrying a purple backpack, as it flies up to the roof. Zigfried watches it fly from the satellite imagery. Zigfried: Deploying a decoy? Or backup? He follows Cyber Phoenix, as it drops the pack over the roof. Valon stands, revealing himself and catching it. Zigfried’s eyes widen upon learning his location. Zigfried: No, no, no! Machine King, move faster! Valon takes off in a run, as he leaps over the wall, crashing through the stain glass window of the church. Everyone screams, as he barrel rolls the landing off. Sherry: Valon?! What? Valon: It’s a rescue mission! And how complete can it be, without your own suit! Valon tosses Sherry the backpack, her remaining motionless. Sherry: I said there was nothing you could do! Valon: Hate to disagree, but we do. Ojin: How did you get so far in here?! And where is that stupid guard?! A jet fist flies forward, punching Valon and sending him into a wall. Machine King, a large humanoid robot with bluish metal and red head and chest armor, walks in, the jet fist returning to its arm station. Valon: Sherry, if you’re not going to help, then stand back! Valon jumps at Machine King, swinging a fist as well. Machine King blocks it and uppercuts Valon, knocking him back. He rolls out of it, as Machine King fires its fist, slamming into Valon. He tumbles back, as Sherry looks conflicted. Sherry: Valon! Elsworth: Miss Sherry. Do what you must. Sherry looks at Elsworth, surprised. Elsworth: I had to obey the order to bring you here. But I can do nothing to keep you here. Sherry: Elsworth. Ojin: What are you saying?! I order you to keep her here, you servant! Elsworth turns and punches Ojin in the face, him collapsing from it. Elsworth cracks his knuckles afterwards. Elsworth: Never liked you anyway. Sherry puts the backpack on, as she activates it. It forms purple and grey armor around her body, with enlarged legs. Her head gets grey armor around the face, as several pink flower petals form the back part of it. She dawns a red cape, and a long rapier sword at her waist. Sherry: Chevalier de Fleur armor, activate! Valon holds the fist of the Machine King back, as Sherry leaps in, slicing through the Machine King’s arm. It tries to retaliate, but Valon manages to overpower it, his fist knocking it over. Sherry then impales it through the head with the sword, it powering down. Sherry: Now, to get out of here. Valon: Guys, we are good to go! Pull out! Valon and Sherry run and leap out the broken window. Blair punches Armor suits away, as Leo fires a propulsion blast at the wall, breaking through the bricks. The two fly out, as the four regroup in the Expressroid. Zane and Syrus are at the driver’s seats, as they pull out, taking off. Sherry: What is this? Syrus: Our tactical response vehicle! Sherry: You did all this for me? Thank you guys. I have a lot to explain to my parents, but for now, it doesn’t matter. Leo: Well, I think we can claim the first mission of Team 4 D’s as a success! Characters * Team 4 D's ** Leo *** Power Tool Dragon Armor ** Blair *** Junk Warrior Amor ** Valon *** Armor Suit ** Syrus Truesdale *** Expressroid ** Zane Truesdale *** Cyber Kirin *** Cyber Phoenix ** Sherry LeBlanc *** Chevalier de Fleur Armor * Elsworth * Linda Villains * Prince Ojin * Zigfried ** Satellite ** Armor Suit robots ** Machine King Trivia * Team 4 D's is officially formed, with 4 main fighters and two on tech support. * This episode features several robots based off Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters, including Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, Expressroid, Power Tool Dragon, Machine King and Chevalier de Fleur. * The satellite is based off Prince Ojin's decks in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX revolving around the card Satellite Cannon. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc